The inventive concepts relate to an integrated circuit (IC), and more particularly, to a method of designing a layout of an IC including at least one standard cell and a method of manufacturing the IC.
Semiconductor IC design is a process of converting a chip behavior model that describes desired operations of a semiconductor system to a specific structure model that describes a connection between essential components of the semiconductor system. In such a semiconductor IC design, process generation and use of a library of cells to be included in the semiconductor IC may be advantageous in terms of design efficiency and cost reduction in semiconductor IC design and implementation.